


Four Life

by peachbbh



Series: My Social Media AUs [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Short chapters for AU "Four Life"





	1. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence

Yixing followed Sehun into the bar.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted. Yixing jumped and shoved the first person in front of him which happened to be Taeyong. Everyone started laughing. Yixing smiled.

"I really hate this." He said giving Jongin a hug. Taeyong smiled.

"We know but since tomorrow you're going home for the weekend we decided to do it tonight," Jongin said. Sehun patted him on the back. The friends went to the bar. Yixing looked around.

"Chanyeol dropped the cake off," Jongin said. Yixing nodded. After a few drinks, the guys were singing and laughing. Sehun looked at his watch.

"It's almost midnight." He said. Yixing nodded.

"26 years old! You're almost 30! Get married." Irene shouted handing him a beer. Yixing started laughing. Yixing decided to call Chanyeol but there was no answer. He didn't want to start his birthday hating a close friend. He thought about their fight all day. Yixing texted him and hoped for the best. 

"Baekhyun is here," Sehun said. Yixing's face lit up. He turned and his face dropped. Baekhyun made eye contact with him. Junmyeon waved at him. He started to pull Baekhyun over to Yixing. Yixing looked down at their hands. 

"It's okay if your bosses come to the party," Junmyeon said laughing. Yixing sat there frozen. His eyes couldn't bring himself to look at Baekhyun. Taeyong smacked his back.

"The birthday boy is in shock. Mr.Kim wants to celebrate with him."

"Well, he is friends with my fiance," Junmyeon said laughing. He pulled Baekhyun in and kissed his cheek. Taeyong scanned the room for Jongin. He chuckled.

"Congrats on the engagement," Taeyong said.

"Are you okay, Yixing?" Junmyeon asked. Yixing was scared to speak. He couldn't blink because the tears would start falling.

"He's drunk," Taeyong said helping him to his feet. Baekhyun reached out to touch him but Junmyeon pulled him away. Taeyong took Yixing to the bathroom. Yixing started throwing up.

"Stay there," Taeyong said. He went to find Jongin. Yixing brought his knees to his chest. The tears wouldn't stop. Yixing was choking. his sobs turned to screams. He stood up and started punching the stall. taeyong and Jongin rushed back inside and grabbed their friend. Yixing started pacing. He pulled his hair and started shouting in Chinese. Jongin shrugged.

"I failed in uni," Jongin said. Yixing punched the mirror.

"Yixing calm down. I have to pay if you damage things." Kai said pulling him back.

"I'll get first aid," Taeyong said leaving.

"Yixing, I'm sorry," Jongin said sitting on the counter. Irene rushed into the bathroom. She took one look at his hand and shook her head. Jongin sat there as he started dressing his hand. Taeyong looked at his phone. Chanyeol didn't reply. He decided to call. 

"Do you want to go home?' Sehun asked. Yixing shook his head. He wiped his face and cleaned his mouth. When he walked out of the bathroom, Baekhyun was standing there. Yixing shoved him onto the floor. Taeyong grabbed him before he could send a punch to the man. Baekhyun stood up. He sighed and made his way to Junmyeon. Junmyeon kissed his temple and started talking to the others. Baekhyun looked down at his watch. It was going to be okay. Things can get fixed easily. Baekhyun can explain himself. Junmyeon handed Baekhyun a drink. He took it and slammed the glass down. Baekhyun wiped his mouth. He stared at his watch. When he finally looked up, Yixing was walking out the back door. Baekhyun smiled. Baekhyun turned to look for Sehun. He couldn't find him. Baekhyun hopped down from the bar. The crowd was drunk and started jumping around to a song. Baekhyun smiled when they started singing happy birthday. Chanyeol walked into the bar. Taeyong walked over to him. Baekhyun opened the back door.

"Yixing, let me ex-" Baekhyun's world came crashing. Junmyeon standing over Yixing. A sharp bloody object in his hand.

"No! No! Why did you do that!" Baekhyun shouted shoving Junmyeon away. Baekhyun pulled Yixing's body in his lap. There was blood falling out of his mouth.

"There! Now you can't be with him!" Junmyeon shouted.

"No! It wasn't! Not like this!" Baekhyun cried. Sehun stood to the side. Baekhyun stared rocking Yixing's lifeless body. 7 stabs to the abdomen. Baekhyun held Yixing's head and started crying. The back door opened. Screams and sirens soon field The cold October night. The paramedic tried to pull Baekhyun away from the body but he clung on for life. when they finally separated him, Baekhyun was drenched in Yixing's blood. Sehun stood there without a word. Chanyeol punched Baekhyun in the face. Jongin grabbed him off. Baekhyun laid there looking at the sky.

"Not like this. Not like this." He repeated as the warm blood turned cold. His wet clothes now sticking to his body.

The End.


	2. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of life 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// character deaths, violence.

Yixing knocked on the door and waited. The door swung open. Baekhyun stared at him.

"Yixing you can't be here," Baekhyun said pushing him. Yixing pushed him away and entered the home. Baekhyun grabbed his arm.

"Yixing, you can't" Baekhyun cried grabbing him again. Yixing shoved Baekhyun to the ground hard.

"You promised me. You're going to love him or I'll kill him." Yixing said pulling out a gun. Baekhyun froze. Yixing's eyes were black. There was no trace of white. He was possessed. Baekhyun got up.

"What's-" Junmyeon stopped in his tracks. Yixing was pointing a gun at him.

"Junmyeon go back to the room," Baekhyun shouted. Junmyeon was frozen with fear.

"Yixing give me the gun," Baekhyun said stepping between them. Yixing's cold black eyes didn't leave Junmyeon's scared ones.

"Hey! Look at me! This isn't you. Give me back my Yixing." Baekhyun whispered.

"Your Yixing?" Yixing said. He lowered the gun. Baekhyun took it. Yixing hit Baekhyun and charged at Junmyeon. The two men started to fight. Baekhyun went to break it up but was thrown back. Sehun stood there smirking.

"It's not time!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing was strangling Junmyeon. Baekhyun couldn't move. Sehun had him stuck. 

"Please!" Baekhyun begged. Sehun bent down to Yixing's ear

"He is crying over him. Yixing, I think Baekhyun never loved you. You have to end this." Sehun whispered. Yixing continued to choke him. Junmyeon started closing his eyes. Baekhyun pulled the trigger. Yixing's body hit the ground. Junmyeon sat up coughing. Baekhyun crawled over to Yixing. The apartment door flew open to Chanyeol. He took in the scene quickly. Junmyeon was sitting there. Baekhyun was holding Yixing's lifeless body crying. Sehun leaned against the piano. Kyungsoo stepped from behind Chanyeol. Sehun's smile was wiped off his face.

"Don't interfere, Kyungsoo." Sehun spat. Sehun looked at Junmyeon and back at Yixing. It finally clicked. Sehun walked over to Junmyeon and grabbed him by his throat. Baekhyun stopped moving. Sehun's hand shot through Junmyeon's body. When he pulled out a light orb was in his hand. Baekhyun coughed up blood.

"Found your heart, Byun," Sehun said smirking. Chanyeol stood there in complete shock. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Sehun started to squeeze the orb. The light started to dim. The room darkened. When Baekhyun opened his eyes, he was in a white room. He sat up. On the wall parallel to him was four lines. Three were crossed out.

"I can't beat him." Baekhyun cried.

"You can 04. You know what you have to do. It should've been done from the beginning." A deep voice said. Baekhyun shook his head.

"This is the only chance you have. Give up now and I will make sure Zhang Yixing never exist again." The voice shouted. Baekhyun started crying.

"Do the right thing." The voice said. Baekhyun looked down at his hands. Yixing was supposed to die with his parents on his 16th birthday. Baekhyun couldn't let him go. So he created his human form after saving Yixing. When Yixing woke up from the hospital he had false memories of Baekhyun. Everything was perfect. Baekhyun had Yixing. They were happy and in love. But 3 years later, Sehun appeared. He showed the former guardian angel, Yixing's fate. He would die on his 26th birthday. Baekhyun couldn't have that. Sehun made a deal with Baekhyun. He would give Yixing 4 lives. In those 4 lives, Baekhyun had to save him from death. If he should fail a fourth time. Yixing soul would be lost in the abyss and Baekhyun would become his pet. To keep his human form, Baekhyun had to let go of his heart. Because he broke the rules he didn't have any more powers. His punishment was to stay human and die but Kyungsoo protected Baekhyun's heart by placing it in what should have been Baekhyun's new person for his guardian angel duties. Baekhyun closed his eyes. Maybe he should have let Yixing die. He should have. He should have.


	3. Goodbye 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of 4

Sehun walked behind Kyungsoo and Baekhyun along the beach. He was staring off into the ocean as the two spoke. Kyungsoo stopped and turned around.

"Why can't you just stop the deal?" He said. Baekhyun grabbed his arm.

"Seriously. You see how much Baekhyun went through! Isn't it enough! He's suffered long enough!" Kyungsoo shouted shoving Sehun to the ground.

"It's out of my hands," Sehun replied looking up to the two standing over him.

"Why did you put my heart in Yixing."

"It would kill you. I knew it and at the time I wanted you to die."

"Take it out." Baekhyun cried.

"I can't! What's done is done." Sehun shouted standing back up. Baekhyun started to sob. Kyungsoo rubbed his back.

"I'll do anything. Please don't let Yixing die." Baekhyun cried. He dropped to his knees and began to beg. Sehun put his head down. He had no control over this. Sehun bit his lip. Sehun blames his new feelings on a certain human man. He finally saw what Baekhyun saw those years ago. Sehun knew when Jongin's death was coming. Not anytime soon but when it did he was going to stop it. But because he was a reaper he had that power. Yixing mad his way over to Baekhyun. He got down and pulled the crying man into his arms. Yixing kissed his head. Jongin, Chanyeol, and Taeyong joined. Chanyeol decided to give the pair privacy. Yixing kissed Baekhyun's lips to stop the sobs. Baekhyun clutched onto his shirt. When he was finally calm, the sun had gone down. Baekhyun shivered.

"Let's get you inside," Yixing said standing. Baekhyun held his hand and they walked back to their house. The two ignored their guest and headed to their bedroom. Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo asked him to follow him. They were on the back porch. Chanyeol leaned over the rails.

"Yixing is going to die tonight," Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol started laughing.

"Kyungsoo, stop being so weird," Chanyeol said bending down to kiss his lips. Kyungsoo turned his head. Chanyeol blew into his cheek.

"I'm serious. I know you can feel it. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think you can fix this but you have to awaken your powers," Kyungsoo explained. Chanyeol stood there confused. Kyungsoo started to explain. Meanwhile inside the house, Baekhyun and Yixing got lost in their own world. Yixing sucked on Baekhyun's neck as Baekhyun rode him.

"I love you so much," Baekhyun said trying to keep his moans and cries down. Yixing looked up and smiled.

"I know baby," Yixing said holding Baekhyun close to his body. They came together. Yixing continued to kiss him until they couldn't breathe. There was a knock at the door. Baekhyun hid his face and wrapped his arms around Yixing.

"Give us 30 mins," Yixing shouted rubbing Baekhyun's back.

"Okay," Chanyeol replied. He walked away from the door.  Kyungsoo was sitting on the steps. Chanyeol joined him. They waited for the door to open. Baekhyun and Yixing came out almost an hour later hand in hand. Chanyeol stood up.

"Kyungsoo told me everything," Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo nodded.

"Then you know about tonight?"

"Yes. I don't know how I can help." Chanyeol said leaning on the door.

"There is no help. This is just us." Yixing said.

"Yixing, don't just give up. Look at Baekhyun for God's sake." Chanyeol said pointing to Baekhyun who was wrapped around Yixing's arm. Yixing looked down. Baekhyun hid his face again.

"Baekhyun understands."

"Baekhyun has fought for you many times! It's not fair to just give up! At least try," Chanyeol shouted. Baekhyun pulled on Yixing's sleeve. Yixing kissed his forehead.

"I'll try," Yixing responded. Taeyong, Sehun, and Jongin joined them. Chanyeol wasn't sure how to prevent Yixing from dying. He made sure to keep Yixing by his side all night. Everyone sat in the living watching tv.

"This is boring can we go to the bar?" Taeyong said standing up. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Baekhyun looked at Yixing. Yixing didn't want to ruin Taeyong's last night with him so he agreed. Again, Chanyeol stayed by his side along with Baekhyun. Everyone started drinking. Baekhyun stood in between Yixing's legs and kissed along his jaw. Yixing held his hips and smiled.

"Birthday countdown," Taeyong said handing a shot to Yixing. Yixing tossed it back and smiled. Baekhyun kissed his mouth.

"I love you." He whispered. Yixing smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much," Yixing replied. When the clock struck 12 all eyes went to Yixing. Baekhyun held him tight. He didn't want to let go. he couldn't. Chanyeol was at his side. Yixing continued to kiss Baekhyun's face all over. He could feel the tears falling down his face as well as Baekhyun's face. Yixing embrace became even tighter. 12:15 am. nothing happened. Baekhyun smiled. He won. The group celebrated. At 3 am, Yixing was still alive. Chanyeol decided to bring Kyungsoo home. He couldn't handle his liquor well and passed out. Jongin and Sehun followed him. Taeyong, Baekhyun, and Yixing stumbled home laughing.

"Get off of me!" A woman yelled. A man was grabbing her roughly. Yixing grabbed the man. The two started to fight. Baekhyun went to help the crying lady.

"Baekhyun!" Taeyong shouted. Baekhyun clutched his chest. 

"No! No! I won this time!" Baekhyun screamed. Taeyong was applying pressure to the stab wound. Baekhyun shoved him off. The man stood there shaking.

"I didn't mean to kill anyone." He said dropping the knife. Baekhyun pulled Yixing into his arms. Yixing placed a hand on his cheek.

"Please." Baekhyun cried.

"Let me go. I promise." Yixing coughed up. Sehun appeared. Baekhyun's vision was getting fuzzy. He was dying. He kissed Yixing's hand.

"Forever," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun closed his eyes. He bent down and Yixing whispered his final words into his ear. Baekhyun started crying before finally taking his final breath. Sehun placed a hand on Taeyong's head. The boy dropped to the floor. The women and the man from earlier also laid unconscious as well. Sehun's eyes drifted to the two dead bodies. Baekhyun was laying on top of his lover. Sehun put his head down. He tried. He could only keep Yixing alive 3 hours longer than usual. This death was different from the rest. Sehun nodded.

"Goodbye 04." He said.


	4. Someone For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another AU but I didn't feel like making a new work post so I'll add the chapters here.

Yixing opened the door to his apartment. On his couch was a blonde headed guy. Yixing closed the door. Baekhyun turned and smiled. Yixing walked over slowly. Baekhyun stood up and held out his hand. Yixing took it.

"You feel real. So cute too. Wow. They did well," Yixing said turning his face. Baekhyun smiled.

"Oh-"

"You talk too. Do I have to program you to say certain things?" Yixing asked rubbing his cheeks. Baekhyun took a step back. He forgot how close he was to the couch and fell. He pulled Yixing on top of him. Yixing held himself up and looked down at the shy male under him.

"God, you're beautiful. This is amazing." Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled. He reached up and touched Yixing's face. Yixing smiled. Baekhyun poked the deep dimple on his right cheek.

"Thank you," Baekhyun said. Yixing got up and sat down. Baekhyun sat up. 

"I don't need to be programmed. I function like a regular person. I can hold conversations."

"Do I need to charge you or something?"

"No," Baekhyun said laughing.

"Do you eat or drink?" Yixing asked.

"I can," Baekhyun quickly said.

"Sex?"

"Yes, I can have sex as well,"

"I'm not interested in that. I just need you to be my boyfriend for a trip," Yixing explained. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing left the room. Baekhyun quickly told his friends. When Yixing came back they started talking. Yixing decided that they should go out and get some air. Baekhyun watched Yixing eat across from him.

"Do you need to be oiled or something?"

"I'm not the tin man," Baekhuun said laughing.

"This is new to me. What about water? Will you rust?"

"No. You can treat me like a regular human," Baekhyun said biting his lip. Yixing licked his lips and sat back.

"Take a photo of me and post it on your social media. We have to fake it right. Social media is like the couple thing," Baekhyun said cheerfully.

"How do you know that?"

"Knowledge. I have human knowledge. Give me your phone," Baekhyun said with his hand out. Yixing handed it over. Baekhyun took a photo and posted it on Yixing's twitter. 

"I guess," Yixing said pushing the basket of fries to Baekhyun.

"Boxian right?"

"Yes,"

"I haven't dated since High School. So I guess I will suck at this."

"Don't worry. You let me handle everything." Baekhyun replied. Yixing paid the bill. Baekhyun held his hand and they left the restaurant. When they got back to the apartment, Yixing's little sister was there. Baekhyun froze. He met her a few days ago. Rina was there as well.

"You never told me you were dating! No wonder he came to the cafe!" Xiyeon shouted

"Hello, I am Xiyeon, Yixing's little sister. How long have you to been a thing?"

"5 years," Baekhyun replied. Rina smiled. He was good.

"Really? And why haven't I ever met you? Why have you been keeping this a secret?" Xiyeon questioned him. Baekhyun smiled.

"My family isn't really open to my ideas of the world. I wanted our relationship to be a secret until I was comfortable enough to share my life with them. It was nothing against you," Baekhyun said. Xiyeon smiled and jumped on him.

"He is so cute!" she screamed. 

"He is good," Rina whispered. Xiyeon stayed over all night talking to Baekhyun. She couldn't believe Yixing kept him away from her for so long.

"You guys don't seem madly in love," Xiyeon said turning away from Baekhyun. Yixing looked at Baekhyun.

"We are. We don't have to be all over each other," Yixing replied. Rina pushed him forward.

"Now kiss," She said smiling. Baekhyun stood up and jumped on Yixing. Yixing fell back onto the couch. Baekhyun planted a wet kiss on his lips.

"Hey! Keep it PG" Rina said laughing pulling the couple apart. Yixing sat up on his elbows. Wet. That kiss was really wet. Baekhyun giggled and sat back.

"You guys are cute. I mean you are the opposite of my brother so I don't know how he pulled you." Xiyeon said. Yixing threw a pillow at her. 

"Let's watch a movie," Rina said. She pulled Yixing up.

"I'll get the popcorn and drinks," Yixing said following her to the kitchen. Rina couldn't stop smiling.

"See. He's like the real deal. My cousin is legit."

"That kiss felt really real,"

"Humandroids," Rina said. Back in the living room, Xiyeon was searching through Netflix.

"Is my brother happy with you?" She asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"It's been a long time since he's had another friend besides Rina and me. But I guess you've always been with him so he wasn't alone. Please take care of him."

"I will do my best," Baekhyun said with a smile. Rina and Yixing took their places. Baekhyun got up from the floor and cuddled on top of Yixing. Yixing relaxed under him. He placed his left hand on Baekhyun's lower back.

"Is this okay?" Yixing whispered. Baekhyun hummed.

"Yes, It's nice," He replied. Yixing smiled and turned to the tv. Xiyeon smiled at the couple and gave a wink to Rina. Baekhyun started shaking in Yixing's arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked.

"Scared," Baekhyun said closing his eyes. They were watching The Conjuring. Yixing sat up and Baekhyun did. Xiyeon and Rina were sleeping on the floor. Baekhyun stood up. They walked to the bedroom.

"Should I take you shopping for clothes and stuff. I don't know how this works. You can stay in this extra bedroom. Tomorrow I will take you shopping. Do you shower and stuff?" Yixing asked.

"There's no need but I will if others are present," Baekhyun said.

"We should set some rules. No more kissing." Yixing said leaning on the door.

"No one is going to believe we're in love without kissing. We have to be able to show affection." 

"Okay but only if I kiss you," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing stepped forward and held Baekhyun's face in his hands. He turned it to the side. Yixing leaned down and kissed his neck. He started sucking on his neck. Baekhyun held onto his arm. He was trying hard not to moan. There was a knock at the door. Yixing pulled back with a pop. He turned to open the door and left. Baekhyun held his neck. Holy shit. It's going to bruise. Fuck. He hoped Yixing wouldn't come back in there. Baekhyun took a seat on the bed. He needed Kyungsoo to come to get him. Yixing followed Rina to the living room.

"We can crash here right?"

"Yeah go to the other guest room," Yixing said.

"Well, Boxian can't sleep in the other guest room. She won't believe that" Rina said. Yixing nodded. He went to knock on the door. Baekhyun jumped up. He covered his neck.

"Uhh yes?"

"Let's go to our bedroom," Yixing said. Baekhyun's eyes grew. This guy was moving fast.

"Sure. Give me 10 mins," Baekhyun said. Yixing turned. He smacked his sister in the head with a pillow.

"Go to the guest room," Yixing said. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. Baekhyun opened the door. Yixing pointed to the hallway. Baekhyun nodded and went to find the room. He sat on the bed panicking. Yixing came in and went to shower. Baekhyun changed into the night clothes Yixing gave him. He crawled into the bed and pretended to sleep. He felt Yixing crawl into the bed too. He left a big space between them. Yixing fell asleep. Baekhyun quietly got up. He opened the front door for Kyungsoo.

"Why didn't you think! How do we explain a hickey!" Kyungsoo said.

"He just did it. Maybe he was seeing how real I was,"

"Well, you are pretty fucking real," Kyungsoo whispered. The front door opened.

"Boxian, What are you doing?" Yixing asked. Kyungsoo smiled. He looked Yixing up and down and back at Baekhyun. Yixing was shirtless and only in basketball shorts. Kyungsoo let out a breath. Baekhyun finally turned around. Yixing's eyes shifted from Kyungsoo to the angry mark on Baekhyun's neck. He reached out to touch it.

"You must be Rina's cousin. This is really cool. Why hasn't your company expanded? This seems pretty real." Yixing said rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun's hickey.

"Yes. Boxian is one of a kind. He's the first one I have released to the public. A lot of people just use the bots for sex. My bots are like fully functioning humans. They have their own thoughts, emotions, and functions. Most people don't like the idea."

"How do you turn the emotions off. I don't want it falling in love with me for real,"

"It is off," Kyungsoo said. Yixing nodded. 

"His mouth was wet when I kissed him. How did you do that?"

"It's secret," Kyungsoo said smiling. Yixing released Baekhyun's neck. He turned his face and ran his thumb over his lips.

"And sex? How does that work?" Yixing asked.

"Like I said just think of him as a human. He has male parts. Would you like to see?" Kyungsoo said with a snicker. Baekhyun turned his head but Yixingsnatchedd it back. He stared at him. Baekhyun could feel his own cock twitch.

"I'll take your word for it. And hickey. Explain that,"

"It's a simple process but a long one. I can't tell you then you will start making your own,"

"Go in the house," Yixing said dropping his hand. Baekhyun swallowed. He walked past Yixing and into the apartment.

"He's obedient," Kyungsoo said with a nod.

"Very. If I have any more questions about him how can I reach you?" Yixing asked. Kyungsoo exchanged numbers with him. Yixing closed the door. He grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and pulled him to the bedroom. Baekhyun stumbled into the room. Yixing pushed him down on the bed. Baekhyun crawled back.

"Don't leave the apartment again without me," Yixing said crawling to his side. The next morning Hiyeon made breakfast. Baekhyun quickly showered. Yixing gave him a spare toothbrush and some clothes. He sat down next to Yixing as they ate. He wrapped himself around Yixing. Xiyeon couldn't stop smiling. They looked so cute and in love. Yixing left them to meet up with his old friends. Kai pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you," Kai said. Yixing nodded. Sehun and Chanyeol came late. Yixing almost left. They started talking about their fortunes. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"Did we come here to just brag?" Yixing asked.

"No, I wanted to say sorry. I don't know why this beef has been carried on for 10 years. It's actually one-sided," Chanyeol said. Yixing threw down his money.

"You know why! You took two things that meant the world to me! And you acted as if you did nothing wrong!" Yixing shouted.

"Yixing calm down. People are looking," Sehun whispered.

"Screw this. I shouldn't have to be the one to make amends." Yixing said walking out of the restaurant. The guys came out behind him.

"Yixing, it really wasn't-"

"Fuck off Chanyeol!" Yixing shouted. Xiyeon made her way over to her brother along with Baekhyun. Yixing glared at him before turning back to Chanyeol.

"Xiyeon! Look how big you are," Chanyeol said hugging her. She giggled. Baekhyun slipped his hand into Yixing's hand. He relaxed.

"Who's this?" Sehun asked smiling.

"I'm Boxian, Yixing's boyfriend," Baekhyun said smiling.

"Wow. How did you pull this one?" Kai asked laughing." 

"He's charming," Baekhyun said kissing Yixing's cheek.

"You're so bright and Yixing is like a gloomy cloud," Sehun said. Baekhyun turned to him with a cheeky smile.

"Well, you know what they say, sunshine always makes those clouds go away. Babe let's get going I wanted to go to the art museum before it closes," Baekhyun said pulling Yixing He nodded. Xiyeon waved goodbye to the guys and followed them. Xiyeon skipped ahead of them. Yixing yanked Baekhyun into an alley and shoved him against the wall.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave without me!"

"Yes, but Xiyeon wanted to go shopping. I have to be the perfect boyfriend. Your words, not mine." Baekhyun said smiling. Yixing rubbed his eyes.

"There you guys are. Please don't make out around me. Yixing is gross and you should get better taste Boxian," She said. Baekhyun stroked Yixing's cheek.

"Just trust me. I'm all yours when we're home but outside you follow me. I know what it takes to be in a believable relationship," Baekhyun said walking around him. Xiyeon took his hand. Yixing followed behind them. They went to the art museum. Xiyeon made Baekhyun take so many photos of her because Yixing sucked. They finally dropped her home. She wanted Baekhyun to come to meet their mother but Yixing told them they had things to do. Yixing had been texting Kyungsoo all day. Baekhyun laid in his bed looking at his phone. He had a ton of missed calls from his parents. He was starting to feel bad. But there was no way he was going to give up this opportunity. 


	5. Human Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

Yixing pulled his hand back and stared at the angry red bottom. He laid Baekhyun back on the bed. Baekhyun turned his head to the side and watched Yixing take off his clothes. He wiggled his wrists again but it was hopeless. He was stuck like this. His ass hurt from Yixing's spanking him so hard and not to mention his cock was aching. Yixing entered the bathroom to shower. Baekhyun started moving up and down on the bed to relieve himself. Once he found a rhythm, he started to rock faster. Baekhyun opened his mouth to let out a moan. He could hear the shower still going. He closed his eyes and pictured Yixing softly stroking him. Baekhyun smiled. His mind went into a haze. He didn't hear the shower stop as he reached his climax. He came into the sheets and sighed. Yixing came out of the shower drying his hair. his towel was wrapped around his waist. Baekhyun turned his head to get a look at him. He smiled. His body was still wet. Baekhyun licked his lips. Yixing walked over to his dresser. Baekhyun's smile disappeared. Was Yixing going to leave him like this all night? His fingers were starting to go numb. 10, 15, 20 mins went by. Yixing crawled into bed. Baekhyun turned his head again. Yixing closed his eyes. Was he going to leave him tied up? Baekhyun started squirming. There was no way he could stay like this all night. 1 am, 2 am, 3:30 am. Hot tears started to fall down Baekhyun's fae. Yixing turned over when he heard the sniffles. He sat up and reached for Baekhyun's face. It was wet. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand. Baekhyun's eyes were red, his face full of tears, and a snotty nose. 

"Boxian?"

"Please. It hurts," Baekhyun managed to say. Yixing got up and uncuffed him. Baekhyun felt filthy. He had been laying on top of his cum for 3+ hours. His ass was sore and his legs and arms lost feeling two hours ago. He started sobbing. Yixing jumped out of bed.

"What the hell?"

"We have feelings," Baekhyun cried.

"I told you to turn them off. Kyungsoo said they were off," Yixing said. Baekhyun started to wipe his face. He was trying to calm himself down. Yixing went to the bathroom and started a bath for Baekhyun. Baekhyun finally calmed down. Yixing came out with tissue. Baekhyun's nose was red now. His blonde hair stuck up all over the place. His cheeks were puffy along with his lips. That look alone was saved for Yixing later. Baekhyun threw the tissue down and wiped his nose on the sheets. Yixing rolled his eyes. He sat down and felt his head.

"You're too real. I can't believe this." Yixing said staring into his eyes. Baekhyun didn't look away. Yixing waved a hand in front of his face. Baekhyun didn't blink.

"What the- Did you freeze? Boxian," Yixing said snapping. Baekhyun still didn't blink.

"Maybe the crying messed your system up," Yixing said picking up Baekhyun. He took him to the bathroom and washed him up. When Yixing looked away Baekhyun quickly blinked. He was so thankful for being the champion in holding a staring eye contest. He knew it would pay off one day. Yixing put Baekyun into boxers and a t-shirt. Baekhyun smiled.

"Oh, you're back. Where did you go?" Yixing asked.

"Reprogrammed," Baekhyun replied. Yixing changed the sheets and Baekhyun stood by watching him. Yixing pulled the sheet back and told Baekhyun to climb in. The blonde male jumped into the bed. his ass was still feeling sore so he hissed. Baekhyun laid on his right said facing Yixing. Yixing stared at him.

"Stop staring at me. It freaks me out."

"Cuddles," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing sighed but threw his arm out. Baekhyun crawled over. He wrapped his arms around Yixing. Yixing's hand rubbed his back. Things were quiet.

"This is a bit insane. I'm cuddling with a fucking robot," Yixing said breaking the silence. Baekhyun started to draw circles on his chest.

"We feel just like you."

"Yeah, I don't get why Kyungsoo created you. If I wanted a person to fall in love with me I would go out and find a real human, not a machine,"

"People die. At least robots can stay around forever,"

"But if robots feel like humans, what if their human dies? Wouldn't that hurt?" Yixing asked looking down at Baekhyun. Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak. He closed it again and started to think.

"When Kyungsoo was younger he lost someone close to him. I think he builds to cope with that,"

"You can't bring back the dead."

"No, but with me a least I can stay by his side forever," Baekhyun said. Yixing started to draw circles into his back.

"How long have you been with Kyungsoo,"

"For a few years," Baekhyun replied. Baekhyun looked down at Yixing's hand linking with his. He smiled on the inside.

"When I was younger I lost someone close to me as well. She didn't die. She just left me behind. I guess that's why I disregard all of this," Yixing said.

"All of this meaning?" Baekhyun asked playing with his fingers.

"Love, relationships. All of it is a waste," Yixing said.

"I see. It's human nature to fall in love. You guys don't have a choice," 

"I understand Kyungsoo a little I guess. I would want a special someone that wouldn't leave me either," Yixing said dropping Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun pouted. He looked up at Yixing who was looking down at him. Yixing pulled his chin up and kissed his lips softly.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I'll take your feelings into consideration. This is basically an experiment for Kyungsoo after all. He won't have positive results if we don't act accordingly." Yixing said against his lips. Baekhyun hummed. He crumbled Yixing's white t-shirt as Yixing slipped his tongue into his mouth. He pushed Baekhyun's bottom to move him in closer. Baekhyun had to pull back. His heart was beating rapidly. He didn't want Yixing to hear it. Yixing kissed his temple, his cheek, and finally planted soft kisses on his pink lips.

"Goodnight Boxian," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun froze as Yixing continued to kiss his face. He closed his eyes. Yixing stopped when he heard light snores. He chuckled. Sleep soon found him. And in the morning, he would wake up to laughter coming from the kitchen. He stepped out and Xiyeon and Baekhyun both looked at him. Kyungsoo was there as well. Baekhyun hopped down from his seat and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yixing bent down and planted a kiss on his lips. He started humming Human Nature as Baekhyun snuggled close to his chest. 


	6. No Turning Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

Baekhyun smiled as the others started to speak. He was getting seasick again but wanted to play it cool. Luhan, Sehun's husband laid his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. After dinner, Baekhyun needed to get away from Yixing. He hid in the bathroom for a while but finally came out to talk. He hated that this lie was spiraling out of control. But there was no turning back. After their talk, Baekhyun went to hang out with the other guys. He wanted to give Yixing space to let the fake information sink in. Yixing said he felt bad for Kyungsoo. He figured Baekhyun was a way to cope with the loss of his best friend. Yixing was right. Baekhyun buried himself in perfecting this craft hoping one day he could bring his friend back to life. Even if it was artificial life.

"So 5 years and no talk of marriage?" Junmyeon, Chanyeol's husband asked. Baekhyun snapped back into reality.

"We're fine the way we are. It's not our priority," Baekhyun said smiling. Luhan smiled and started playing with his hands.

"Bobo is so cute," He said reaching up to squeeze his face. Baekhyun giggled. Kai and Yixing made their way over. Yixing bent down and placed a kiss on Baekhyun's lips.

"Ready to go, baby?" He asked. Baekhyun nodded. He waved. Yixing took his hand and led him inside. Yixing pushed Baekhyun against the wall and kissed him. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss. His hands grabbed onto the front of Yixing's shirt. Yixing pulled away and pecked his lips. He smiled.

"Calm down, lovebirds," Chanyeol said. The smile on Baekhyun's face disappeared. Yixing only kissed him because of Chanyeol. Yixing took his hand and walked away. They sat in their room not speaking to each other. Baekhyun started flipping through the TV channels. Yixing got on the bed. 

"Let's practice kissing," Yixing said taking the remote and turning the TV off. Yixing sat back on the bed so that his back was against the headboard. He pulled Baekhyun on his lap and placed his hands on his hips. Baekhyun looked down at him shyly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Yixing asked slipping his fingers under Baekhyun's shirt.

"Am I bad at kissing or something," Baekhyun replied putting his hands on Yixing's shoulders. Yixing chuckled and pulled Baekhyun close and hugged him. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his head. 

"You feel so real. You're so warm. I like kissing you. I like holding you. Why couldn't you be real for me?" Yixing mumbled. Baekhyun continued to rub his head.

"Fuck, Baekhyun. Fuck. This is so messed up," Yixing said. Baekhyun pushed him back so he could see his face. He wanted to tell him how real he was. He bent down and started kissing Yixing. Yixing let Baekhyun led the kiss. It was rushed and a bit sloppy from excitement. Yixing chuckled. Baekhyun pulled back.

"Sorry," He said. Yixing cupped his face and started the kiss this time. It started sweet and tender and soon turned hot and steamy. Baekhyun started moving his hips and Yixing squeezed his ass. Baekhun moaned as Yixing started nibbling on his neck. He leaned forward to hold onto the headboard. Yixing pushed and pulled his body so that Baekhyun was grinding down on his growing erection.

"Fuck, baby," Yixing said pulling back. Yixing reached up and placed his thumb into Baekhyun's mouth.

"Keep going until you cum. Can you cum?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded and started sucking Yixing's thumb. Yixing watched through his lust filled eyes. Baekhyun's eyes remained on his. Baekhyun enjoyed the squeeze Yixing would give his ass. He started huffing as Yixing thrust up. They were dry humping and Baekhyun didn't care. He wanted to cum. Yixing took his thumb out and started kissing Baekhyun. He came into his shorts. Yixing pulled away and smiled. He looked down at the wet stain and pulled the waistband of Baekhyun's short. The white liquid was still slowly coming out. Yixing reached down and started touching it.He pulled out and brought it to his mouth. Baekhyun grabbed his hand. They stared at each other before Baekhyun finally licked his cum off Yixing's fingers. Yixing smiled. Baekhyun got off of his lap and started to pull Yixing's cock out but Yixing stopped him.

"It's okay." He said getting up. Yixing went to shower and Baekhyun showered after him. They laid in bed quietly. Yixing fell asleep. Baekhyun watched tv until he received a text from Chanyeol. He slipped on Yixing's hoodie and left the room. Chanyeol was sitting on pool's edge. His feet were in the water. Baekhyun joined him.

"Is this how you pick up other guys?" Baekhyun asked jokingly. Chanyeol chuckled. He leaned back on his hands and looked at Baekhyun.

"I wanted to talk about Yixing," Chanyeol said.

"What about?"

"How is he doing?" He asked.

"Well,"

"I don't know how much Yixing has shared with you but he hates me. We had a fallout. I regret a lot of things. Losing my best friend is one. But I can't cry over spilled milk. What happened happened. We both have moved on," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun nodded his head and pretended to know what he was talking about. Baekhyun didn't know they had problems. He thought it was just friends being friends.

"Yixing is okay. he's not the guy you were friends with in high school. He's older and more mature. I don't think you have to worry about the past." Baekhyun said. Chanyeol smiled.

"My marriage is fake. It's a company marriage. I'm jealous of you and Yixing. The way you two look at each other. You must really be in love or faking it as well Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun bit his lip.

"Victoria told me about you and Minseok is my cousin. What do you get out of fake dating Yixing?" Chanyeol asked.

"Baekhyun," Yixing called. Baekhyun turned his head. Yixing was at the doorway. Baekhyun got up and said goodbye. Chanyeol waved. Yixing took his hand and they went back to their room. Yixing didn't say anything to Baekhyun. What did Victoria tell Chanyeol? That he was a loser? That she made his life a living hell? Or that he was the reason his best friend couldn't be here anymore? Yixing pulled Baekhyun into his arms. Baekhyun relaxed. Yixing kissed his forehead. Lately, Yixing wouldn't sleep without Baekhyun snuggled into him. Baekhyun closed his eyes once he heard Yixing's light snores. There was no turning back. Fake it until its over.


	7. Hot Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Torture by electric shock.

Baekhyun screamed into the walkie-talkie. Yixing flung the walkie-talkie into the window. He started pacing. Baekhyun was screaming but Yixing couldn't hear him. This was bullshit. He didn't sign up for this. Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Baekhyun and Yixing. If you do not play you both will be in danger." The voice said over the loudspeaker. Suddenly both guys felt a shock. Yixing fell to the ground. He grabbed his neck. 

"Fuck!" Yixing shouted standing up. He grabbed his walkie-talkie. He stood at the window glaring at Baekhyun. Baekhyun glared back. Yixing flipped the card on the desk.

"The first question, When is my birthday?" Yixing asked.

"October 7th," Baekhyun replied.

"What was the name of the band I was in during high school?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun stared at him. A band? Yixing was in a band. Baekhyun didn't know that information. Time was ticking down. 

"Cows!" Baekhyun shouted. The ground started shaking. Baekhyun's eyes grew large as the floor opened to hot lava. Yixing smacked the glass.

"What the hell is this!" Yixing shouted.

"Baekhyun,"

"Yixing help me!" Baekhyun screamed climbing into the chair. 

"True or false. We've been together for 5 years," Yixing asked.

"Tr-true," Baekhyun said. The room was too hot. He was already sweating. The floor opened up more and Baekhyun received a powerful shock. He doubled over. Tears started forming at the rim of his eyes.

"Okay! Just stop!" Yixing shouted.

"This is fucking sick!"

"Continue or we will shock both of you," Yixing grabbed the cards. They were mostly true or false. 

"True or false, my parents are divorced," Yixing said. Baekhyun sat up. He couldn't see Yixing but Yixing could see him through the window.

"True," Baekhyun replied. Baekhyun buckled over as the next shock hit him. Yixing started pacing.

"Next question." The voice said. Yixing flipped the card. He read the question and Baekhyun got it wrong. The floor opened wider and a double shock hit Baekhyun.

"Please Yixing, No more," Baekhyun cried.

"Okay! Okay! Just. No more. Let me take the shocks," Yixing said.

"Continue," the voice said.

"No! This is too much! Just I'll take them doubled. Just leave him alone." Yixing replied.

"Yixing don't,"

"It's fine Baekhyun. Worry about the lava," Yixing said.

"Fine," The voice agreed. Yixing stood up to read the next question. Baekhyun though carefully and answered.

"True, Yixing has a little sister," Baekhyun mumbled. Nothing happened. Yixing continued to read but Baekhyun didn't know the answers. 3 shocks. Yixing was on the floor sobbing. This was wicked. His body was sore. He couldn't even see straight anymore. He grabbed the last card and read it. Baekhyun stared at the lava and looked back up. He didn't want to answer the last question. 

"Baekhyun answer or we will shock him until you do," The voice said. Baekhyun's heart was pounding. His white shirt was soaked in sweat. Yixing started screaming. Baekhyun threw the walkie into the Lava. He wanted the screaming to stop. 

"True! It's true!" Baekhyun screamed. Yixing stopped screaming. He laid on the floor until his body calmed down. The lava stopped. Baekhyun watched the floor come back together. He ran to the wall and started climbing up the stones until he was at the window. He pushed it open and climbed inside. Yixing was laying on the floor motionless. Baekhyun pulled him into his lap.

"It's over. We did it," Baekhyun said wiping Yixing's face. Baekhyun wiped the sweat from his own face. Yixing smiled.

"That hurt like a bitch," Yixing said laughing. Baekhyun helped him to his feet. They left the room. Yixing held his side. Baekhyun started climbing down the mountain first. Yixing came down after him. He helped Yixing back to their safe ground. They climbed into their tent. Yixing laid there.

"True huh?" Yixing said with a chuckle. Baekhyun looked away. He was embarrassed. He quickly started digging in their bags.

"Someone sent us condom and lube!" Baekhyun said holding them up. Yixing started laughing.

"Get the first aid kit dummy," Yixing said sitting up. Baekhyun climbed on his lap. He felt around Yixing's neck. The small round object was under his skin in the middle of his neck. Baekhyun had to get their shock tablets out. Yixing watched Baekhyun cleaned his wounds from running through the woods. The trees scratched up his fast. Yixing didn't think anything about it. He just wanted to get to Baekhyun. Yixing kissed his wrists.

"I'm not mad about the robot thing. I just think it was stupid. If you liked me you could've approached me like a human being."

"I'm used to getting rejected and embarrassed," Baekhyun confessed. Yixing placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips lightly.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Baekhyun looked down but Yixing pulled his face up.

"Let's get out of here alive before you start falling in love with me weirdo," Baekhyun said. Yixing chuckled and kissed his lips. Baekhyun placed his arms around Yixing's neck. 

"Guys," Nini said outside the tent. Baekhyun pulled away and climbed off.  He opened the tent. 

"We brought some body wash. And Jongin wants to check Yixing's health. We can go wash up while they do that Baekhyun," Nini explained. Baekhyun nodded. He crawled out. They went to the sea's edge. Baekhyun quickly washed up and put on fresh clothes. He looked away as Nini came out od the water. She giggled. She put on a dress and smiled.

"I'm decent," she said. Baekhyun turned back around.

"How long have you guys been together really?" She asked.

"We're not official. It's a long story but the short story is I posed as his date." Baekhyun explained. 

"But you're in love with him. I can tell. That's why I submitted the last question," Nini said. Baekhyun bit his lip.

"It's complicated."

"We're on an island that we might not make it out alive. Live for now forget about complications. Nini said smiling. They went back to the tent. Yixing and Jongin went to wash as Baekhyun and Nini shared food. When Yixing came back, Baekhyun was already in his sleeping bag. Yixing rolled his eyes. Jongin and Nini said their goodbyes. Yixing got behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned around and opened his eyes. Yixing just stared at him. He kissed his forehead and then his lips. Baekhyun whispered the words for Yixing to hear without distractions. Yixing closed his eyes and pulled him closer until they both fell asleep. 


	8. Laser Taser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

Nini placed the goggles on her face. 

"Ni, focus remember," Baekhyun called from the left of her. She nodded. The alarm started which meant the clocking was on.

"Bend down and walk 3 steps forward," Baekhyun called. Nini bent down and took three steps.

"Now face me," Baekhyun called. She nodded and turned but her shoulder hit a laser. Nini screamed. Baekhyun choked. Nini started shaking.

"Hey focus. Look at me only." Baekhyun called out. He lifted up his left leg and took a big step. Nini mirrored him perfectly missing the laser that was on the floor. Baekhyun ducked and she followed.

"I need you to turn your head to the left," Baekhyun said. Nini turned but hit a laser both of them screamed. Nini jolted to the side and hit two more lasers. She started screaming. Baekhyun held his neck. Nini started crying.

"It hurts! I can't Please." She cried. Her leg moved to the side and it hit another laser. Baekhyun buckled over. He needed to get Nini to calm down. She was triggering the lasers carelessly.

"Ni!" Baekhyun shouted she stopped moving. Tears were falling down her face.

"Get on the ground and crawl. Face down," Baekhyun said. She nodded and got down. Baekhyun followed her as she crawled.

"Stop," He said. Nini stopped moving. She started wiping the tears from her face. The electricity's aftershocks were causing her body to twitch a little. Baekhyun looked at the rest of the pathway. This is where Junmyeon got stuck. There was so many. Nini was already in so much pain. Nini was shaking on the ground. Baekhyun felt really bad.

"Nini get up on all fours slowly. Then I want you to stay crouched." Baekhyun explained. Nini got up and stayed low.

"Flexible?" Baekhyun asked. Nini giggled.

"Yes." She responded. Baekhyun bent down and turned his head.

"Stick your right leg out. Like you are doing a split." He instructed. she followed his directions.

"Drop your shoulder and touch your right foot." 

"Like this?' Nini asked.

"Just like that. Now drag the rest of your body through slowly. Keep shoulders low to the ground. Count to seven then stand straight up right away." Baekhyun said following her down. Her shoulder hit a laser but she held the scream in. Nini quickly stood to her feet. She shook her head.

"No more. I can't. Baekhyun I can't do it," She cried. Baekhyun nodded.

"It's okay. I told you we could stop whenever you wanted to," Baekhyun said with a bright smile. Nini wiped her tears. Baekhyun has been so encouraging through this whole thing. She didn't want to give up. Baekhyun wouldn't give up.

"Let's get this over with," She said laughing through tears.

"You're almost there baby," Baekhyun said clapping. This time Nini mirrored Baekhyun's every movement. Every step he took she did the same. They had to match. Baekhyun smiled as he bent down and stepped over. Nini giggled. He made a funny face and she laughed just as her ponytail hit the laser. She was too busy laughing to scream out in pain. Baekhyun smiled and stood up clapping. Nini took a deep breath. Baekhyun gave her a thumbs up before they continued. Nini had to stop again. The pain was too much and she was getting lightheaded.

"Run through," Baekhyun said. Nini sprinted out of the last two lasers. With tears in her eyes, she crashed into Baekhyun and started sobbing.

"It's over," Baekhyun said rubbing her back. Two workers came and took the collars.

"I feel like I'm still getting shocked. I don't even want to move. I'm scared I will get shocked," She cried.

"It's over. You did it. You didn't quit. That's all that matters. You did so well." Baekhyun said smiling. He kissed her forehead. The looked at the clock that read 16 mins on the dot.

"I'm sorry," She said. They triggered 9 lasers. The clock stopped at 19. they both jumped up and down.

"We won!" Nini screamed wrapping her arms around Baekhyun. He held her tight. He never wanted to do a challenge like that again. They got a ride back to the beach house where Jongin and Yixing were waiting for them outside. Baekhyun leaped on Yixing who caught him. He chuckled.

"Tired," Baekhyun said pouting. Yixing kissed his lips and carried him to their bedroom. Yixing laid him on the bed and they started kissing gently. Yixing pulled back and looked down at Baekhyun.

"There are no cameras in the bedroom." He said kissing his face. Baekhyun smiled. Yixing pushed his cheek with his nose. Baekhyun giggled. Yixign started to nip at his neck. Baekhyun pushed him away.

"Since there are no cameras we won't need to be touchy," Baekhyun said getting up and taking his clothes off. Yixing nodded. He sat back and watched Baekhyun go to the bathroom. Yixing sighed and started playing a game on his phone. Baekhyun came back and got dressed. Yixing sat up on the edge of the bed. He grabbed Baekhyun by his shorts. Baekhyun placed his hands on his shoulder and smiled.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You did well today. With Nini," Yixing said. Baekhyun rubbed his face.

"Yeah. Thank you," Baekhyun said crawling on his lap. Yixing rubbed his hips.

"What are we doing here?" Yixing asked.

"I don't know,"

"You said you love me but it's a different story behind closed doors,"

"Yixing I don't know. There's a lot going on. I can't just date you. Kyungsoo-"

"Broke up with me," Yixing said cutting him off.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck Baekhyun, I don't want this is you're not into it," Yixing said standing up. Baekhyun sat down. 

"It just seems things got complicated after you found out I wasn't a robot," Baekhyun said.

"It did because I'm dealing with a real person with real feelings."

"And that's something you can't handle right now either. You started to treat me differently,"

"I was shocked. I didn't think things would happen like this. I thought you were a fucking robot that I could forget about after this trip,"

"Is this even love? Or is it just comfort for both of us? You haven't dated since her. Yeah you and Kyungsoo had a thing but you didn't even let that blossom," Baekhyun said.

"And me. I think I just enjoyed the chase," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing bit his lip.

"Really Baek? I was a chase for you?" He asked.

"I don't know what this was but it's not what we both need right now. We need to focus on getting out of here. Then we can talk about our love life," Baekhyun said standing up. He left the room and went to find Luhan. Yixing decided to go for a walk. He ran into Victoria who followed him. They walked side by side until they got to the beach. Yixing took a seat and Victoria did the same.

"I know you must hate me. So I won't even try to get you to forgive me," Victoria said placing her head on his shoulder. Yixing sighed.

"I want us to be okay. Yixing, you are my first love-"

"Why did you cheat and lie?"

"Lie? Yixing we fought constantly. You cheated on me twice!" Victoria said moving away from him.

"I never cheated on you! Never! I loved you so damn much. You knew that and you toyed with my head and my emotions because that's who you are Vic. It's who you've always been. Baekhyun told me everything," Yixing said standing up. Victoria stood up and grabbed his hand. 

"You're right. I'm the bad person. I'm the one that ruined our relationship. Me alone,"

"I'm not saying that," Yixing said.

"Yixing-"

"No. There is nothing you can say to make this better."

"It hurts," Victoria said

"It fucking hurts so much," She said hugging him. Yixing sighed. He held her for a while listening to the waves flow onto the beach. 

"Yixing," Nini called. Yixing let go and walked away. Victoria wiped her tears. Nini looked at her and back at Yixing before taking his hand and leading him inside. The cast decided to have a movie night. Baekhyun crawled into Yixing's lap. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and started to munch away. Yixing kept his eyes on Baekhyun the whole movie. He watched him laugh. The way his mouth would open so wide just to reach his full laughing potential. His eye smile was Yixing's favorite. When he smiled or laughed his eyes just disappeared and it made Yixing's heart flutter on its own. Yixing linked their fingers together. Baekhyun's buttery popcorn hand made Yixing laugh. He kissed his cheek as Baekhyun sat back. Yixing wrapped his arms around Baekhyun letting him he comfortable. Yixing kissed along his neck.

"I love you," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun squeezed his hand and closed his eyes.


	9. Flash Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

Yixing swam out to the car that was sinking quickly. Victoria was in the trunk. Yixing opened the door and started looking for the keys. He couldn't find any. Yixing started to swim to the trunk. He tried opening it but it wasn't working. Victoria started banging on the trunk.

"Yixing, please! There's water I can't-I can't do this! Please help me! It's coming," She cried as she went underwater. Yixing started to panic. He dove back underwater and into the car. Yixing spotted a glowing light. He quickly left the car and started swimming down. He spotted a rock and tied on it were keys. Yixing grabbed them and swam up. He went to the trunk and started using the keys. He opened it and pulled Victoria out. Yixing quickly swam up. Victoria started panicking and grabbing him. 

"V! I got you calm down. You'll drown us," Yixing said putting the mask on her. He started to swim to the shore. Victoria crawled until she finally collapsed. She sat up watching Ying run back into the water. Victoria removed the mask and tank. Yixing was already swimming in the opposite direction from her car. Yixing swam down and grabbed the key. He reached the tank. Safety Divers were nowhere to be found. They lied. Yixing was pissed off but he had to get Baekhyun out. he used the key to open the trunk. Yixing pulled Baekhyun up and placed him on his back. Swimming against the water pressure was starting to catch up with Yixing. His lungs were burning and his body felt heavy. The surface was getting further away. Baekhyun got off of Yixing and pulled him up to the surface. They both took air into their lungs. Baekhyun floated and smiled. He kissed Yixing but Yixing pushed him away.

"Can't breathe," Yixing said. They started swimming back to the shore. Yixing crawled to the post and placed Baekhyun's flag on it just as the clock hit zero. Yixing collapsed. He was tired. His body was done. Victoria rushed over to check on him as lifeguards came. Victoria was crying hysterically. She held his hand. Yixing passed out. Baekhyun stood to the side as the people placed him on the stretcher. Victoria started following them. Baekhyun sat down on the beach. When Yixing woke up, he was in his bed. He sat up slowly. Victoria pushed him back down.

"Take it easy, You're exhausted," Victoria said.

"Where's Baekhyun?" He asked laying back down.

"He's downstairs. I've been with you the whole time."

"What time is it?" Yixing asked rubbing his eyes.

"9," She replied. Yixing sat up.

"I'm starving," He said with a chuckled. Victoria started playing with his fingers.

"Thank you for saving me," She whispered.

"Of course I would," Yixing said. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Victoria left to get Yixing something to eat. Baekhyun decided to go check on Yixing. Yixing was taking off his clothes. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing's waist. Yixing turned around and stared at the puppy eyes. Baekhyun pouted. Yixing bent down and kissed his lips. It was a soft peck. Baekhyun pulled back to hug him. They remained like that until a knock on the door interrupted them. Yixing went to open it. It was Victoria with food. Yixing took it and closed the door after thanking her. He placed it on the table next to the bed and sat down. Baekhyun straddled his lap and started kissing him without any control. Yixing bit on his bottom lip.

"I can't be with you like how you want me," Baekhyun said with his forehead pressed against Yixing's forehead. Yixing sighed.

"Baek, what does that even mean?"

"I don't know."

"Get off of me," Yixing said patting his butt. Baekhyun climbed off of him. Yixing rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

"You said you loved me. You wanted this."

"I know but I don't feel. I feel uncomfortable." Baekhyun said.

"I make you uncomfortable?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what the fuck do you mean Baekhyun?" Yixing shouted standing up. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing's wrist.

"Don't shout. I'm talking to you in private because I don't want the whole house to hear us,"

"Get off of me," Yixing said walking away.

"Yixing what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fix what you did!"

"I can't!" Baekhyun yelled.

"I can't."

"There is no reason for us to keep this up then," Yixing said grabbing his shirt. He started walking to the door when Baekhyun grabbed his arm but Yixing snatched away and walked out the door. Baekhyun sat on the bed. There was a knock. Luhan came in.

"Is everything okay? I heard shouting." He said.

"I think we broke up," Baekhyun said.

"But you guys did so well today. You're leading in sponsors. Yixing risked his life to save you,"

"I know but I just don't feel it. I don't love him like I thought I did or I can't love him,"

"Says who?" Luhan asked sitting down. Baekhyun sighed.

"Myself. Right now I think it's just not the right time for me. People are watching me. What if this is fake? I don't want to be embarrassed on TV. I don't want to have my heart broken on TV. Victoria. I'm scared of what she'll do. I feel like I'm in high school all over again,"

"Hey, We're not going to let that nasty witch do anything to you."

"Her and Yixing. They used to date and what if he still loves her. What if he leaves me to be with her. She'll laugh in my face-"

"Baekhyun, you need to pause that big brain of yours," Luhan said pulling him into a hug. There was another knock on the door. It was sehun telling them that the host was there. They pilled into the living room. Victoria was sitting next to Yixing. Baekhyun stayed with Luhan. the host told them about the Q&A session they wanted to test out tonight. Victoria and Yixing volunteered to go first. Well, she volunteered Yixing. Luhan took Baekhyun to go for a walk. When he came back Victoria and Yixing were at the computer answering questions and giggling. Luhan pulled him into the living room. They decided to watch TV with Nini. The three of them cuddled on the couch.


	10. u+me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Yixing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters for Welcome to Twitter AU

Sehun grabbed a hold of Baekhyun's hand and they left the rest of the guys.

"I'm telling mom that you won't let us play with you guys!" Sehun shouted. Baekhyun stared back at the dimpled boy with black hair. Sehun slammed his front door.

"Mom, Junmyeon won't let me and Baekhyun play with him and his friends."

"Why not?"

"They said we are too little! No, We're not! We're only two years younger. It' because we are short! I will grow bigger!" Sehun shouted. Ms. Oh bent down and kissed Baekhyun's cheeks. He giggled. The six-year-old reached up. She happily picked up the child.

"Baekhyun, this is why we can't play with them. You're being a baby,"

"Sehun go wash your hands," His mother said blowing onto Baekhyun's chubby little cheeks. Baekhyun started laughing. Junmyeon and his friends came into the house. They went to wash their hands while Ms.Oh helped Baekhyun.She sat him down in his seat next to Sehun. Baekhyun picked around his food. Ms.Oh started to feed him. Sehun finished first and grabbed Baekhyun to follow him. They went to Sehun's room to play with toys. Later that night, the two snuck down to hang out with Junmyeon and the older boys. They were sleeping in tents in the backyard. Sehun crawled next to Junmyeon. Baekhyun stood at the entrance awkwardly. Yixing sat up and rubbed his eyes. Baekhyun started to fiddle with his shirt. Yixing unzipped his sleeping bag. He got up and took Baekhyun's hand and led him to the sleeping bag. He zipped them up. Baekhyun's small fist clutched to Yixing's shirt as he slept. In the middle of the night, Yixing woke up to Baekhyun's small whimpers. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. Baekhyun opened his eyes. He sat up and started crying.

"Hey shhh," Yixing said holding him"

"Baekie-Baekie peed again," He cried. Yixing nodded and looked down at his wet pants. He got up and took the child into the house. Yixing washed him up and changed him into Sehun's clothes. They ended up sleeping in the living room.

"Yixing! Breakfast!" Junmyeon yelled slapping his forehead. Baekhyun sat up pouting. His black hair was sticking in different directions. 

"Someone peed in the tent!" The other boys shouted. Baekhyun followed behind Yixing. He held on tightly to his shirt. He hid behind him once the other guys started to look at him.

"It was me," Yixing said going to the table. Baekhyun followed behind him. Yixing helped him climb into his chair and made his plate. Baekhyun only ate when Yixing fed him.

"He's not a baby, Yixing," Minseok spoke up.

"Yeah feed yourself, Baekhyun," Junmyeon said taking the fork out of Yixing's hand. Baekhyun looked at Yixing and back at the fork.

"Leave him alone!" Sehun said chopping Junmyeon in his neck. he handed the fork back to Yixing. Yixing continued to feed him. Later Sehun and Baekhyun went to play video games. Sehun went to the bathroom and Baekhyun decided to go thank Yixing for earlier. He stood outside of Junmyeon's room listening to the boys.

"I heard his family is weird."

"Yeah, his mother ate their first child,"

"Shut up,"

"I'm serious. I heard, Baekhyun watched the whole thing. It's why he never talks and only comes during the summer," 

"Knock it off," Yixing said. Baekhyun went back to find Sehun. Sehun noticed the pout and red cheeks. He went storming to Junmyeon's room.

"What the heck did you do to my friend!" Sehun shouted smacking the other boys. They all started playing fighting. Baekhyun sat on the steps waiting for his father to come.

"You're not weird," Yixing said sitting next to him. Baekhyun nodded. Through the summers, Baekhyun found himself following after Sehun. Baekhyun tackled Sehun to the floor.

"Got you," Baekhyun said. Sehun started laughing and pushed him away.

"Mom said stop rolling in the grass!" Junmyeon shouted. Yixing stood there with his hands in his pockets. Baekhyun got up. Sehun stuck his tongue out. Baekhyun pulled him into the house away from them. He didn't stop until they were in the room.

"Is Yixing pulling you like the rest of my brother's stupid friends?" Sehun said laying on his bed.

"No," Baekhyun said sitting in the beanbag. It was the opposite. Every time the 12-year old saw Yixing his heart would burst into indescribable feelings. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop until the 14-year-old boy was out of sight. It was like an adrenaline of warmth. Yixing made his mind fall into a frenzy of feelings. Just his presence compelled Baekhyun to think about him until his very soul burned. Baekhyun felt his face burning. He smiled. He liked Yixing but the boy couldn't bring himself to speak to him. This made Sehun think Yixing was just another bully. Yixing talked to Baekhyun mostly when they were alone. Other than that, Baekhyun was a quiet child. His family lived way out in the country. The only reason he would visit is when his father came to work during the summer at a summer school. His father and mother were both teachers. His mother stopped working once Baekhyun was born. things changed drastically in the Byun household.

"They're dating," Sehun whispered to Baekhyun who was staring at Junmyeon and Yixing holding hands.

"Dating?"

"Yes, they like each other," Sehun explained. Baekhyun nodded. That night Baekhyun sat in the backyard watching the stars. Yixing took a seat next to him. They sat there quietly.

"There's going to be a shooting star," Baekhyun whispered.

"I know," Yixing said putting the blanket over them.

"Sehun didn't want to watch with me," Baekhyun explained. Yixing nodded. He leaned over and rubbed his cheek. The black eye was disappearing. Yixing sighed.

"Did your mother do that?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun shook his head.

"Come on. There's a better spot to see the star." Yixing said standing and reaching his hand out. Baekhyun looked at it. He ignored the rapid heart beating in his chest and took Yixing's hand. They went to the top of the hill by Yixing's house. They laid under the tree. Yixing started singing to him. Baekhyun snuggled closer.

"Two more years and then I won't have to be in a foster home. I can get you out of that house," Yixing explained. Although Sehun was Baekhyuns's best friend, Baekhyun never opened up to him about his home life. Yixing always listened. It made things better for Baekhyun. 

"You're dating Junmyeon?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun sat up and brought his knees to his chest. Yixing sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you-do you think about me?" Baekhyun asked playing with his shoestrings.

"What do you mean?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun shook his head. He stood up to look at the stars more clearly. Yixing stood next to him. The shooting star came and went. Baekhyun smiled.

"Did you make a wish?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing went over to the tree and started to carve something. Baekhyun stood behind him watching. When Yixing was finished, he turned around and smiled.

"U+Me" Baekhyun read.

"Xingja,"

"I have to move to China but I'll be back for you."

"But-"

"I promise. I'll come back," Yixing said smiling. Baekhyun nodded. His fingers traced over the carved words. Yixing took his hand.

"Yixing, I lov-"

"Yixing. I was looking for you," Junmyeon said. Yixing dropped Baekhyun's hand and went over to Junmyeon. The two left together. Baekhyun stared at the carving before going back to Sehun's house. He laid down in bed with Sehun. But over the next few days, Junmyeon wouldn't leave Yixing's side and finally, it was time for the boy to leave. His friends were giving him hugs but Baekhyun stayed on the sideline with Sehun. Yixing gave Sehun a half hug and finally, it was Baekhyun's turn. Yixing held him a little tighter. He slipped something into his back pocket and pulled away. Baekhyun's grip tightened on his elbow. He was trying to hold in his tears. Yixing smiled and pulled away. Yixing got into the car and waved goodbye. His eyes didn't leave Baekhyun's watery eyes. Yixing boarded the plane with his foster family. His foster mother was returning home in China. On the way to their new home, they got into a car accident. Yixing was in a coma for three months. When he woke up he couldn't recall long-term memories. That same summer, Baekhyun's father left and took his older brother with him. Baekhyun was left behind with his mother. She locked the front doors and bolts. She put the key in her robe and took the boy's hand.

"Come, we have to get to the basement before the aliens come. They took your father and brother. I have to protect my child," She said pulling him down to the basement. Baekhyun sat in her lap staring at the door. She started to brush his hair back and hum.

"Loving you is easy cause you're beautiful," She sung brushing his hair back. Baekhyun knew his father would come back. He wouldn't leave him like this? Yixing would come. He promised.

"La La La La. No one else can feel the colors that you bring. Stay with me while we grow old and we will live in the springtime. Cause loving is easy cause you're beautiful and every day of my life is filled with loving you." She sang rocking the boy. Baekhyun closed his eyes. He promised.


	11. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing meets Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// blood

"If you're not back by 30 mins, I'm calling the cops," Jongin whispered. Yixing rolled his eyes and got out the car. He opened the gate and headed straight to the back. Baekhyun was standing there with his window opened. Yixing started his climb upwards. Baekhyun stepped back as Yixing hopped down from the window. Baekhyun quickly helped him up.

"Shhh," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun helped him over to his bed. They sat down and remained quiet. Baekhyun handed Yixing the fearless bracelet. Yixing pulled out his. He smiled and turned to Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked over his face carefully.

"I'm sorry," Yixing said.

"For what?"

"I didn't keep my promise. I left you here,"

"It's okay. You came back," Baekhyun said hugging him. Yixing was hesitant but hugged him as well.

"So now what?" Baekhyun asked pulling away.

"I don't know but Baekhyun you need to leave this house. You need proper education-"

"I've been teaching myself. Both of my parents were teachers so I read all their materials and taught myself," Baekhyun said standing. He went to his closet and started pulling out notebooks. Yixing smiled. Baekhyun started showing his work and began to tell him about his life since they last met. Baekhyun stopped talking finally and looked at Yixing. He was admiring him. Baekhyun got shy and crawled onto the bed. Yixing kicked his shoes off and followed him. He texted Jongin back. Baekhyun grabbed his laptop.

"I have internet. My father pays for that and my phone bill. We could watch a movie," Baekhyun stated. Yixing shook his head and closed the laptop. He pulled Baekhyun onto his lap. Baekhyun stared down at Yixing. Yixing cupped his face and turned it to the side.

"You are so cute," He said pulling Baekhyun down. Baekhyun froze,

"I never-"

"I know. Just a small kiss." Yixing said against his lips. Baekhyun nodded his head and leaned down. Yixing pressed their lips together. Yixing rubbed Baekhyun's chin as he led the sweet kiss. Baekhyun opened his mouth and Yixing slipped his tongue inside. Baekhyun pulled back and stared at him. Yixing chuckled and Baekhyun placed his hands on his shoulders. He leaned back down and let Yixing take over his mouth. Yixing placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips. Baekhyun started to rock slowly and moan. Yixing chuckled again.

"Let's just take things slow. We have a lot of catching up to do," Yixing said. Baekhyun whined and rolled off.

"Bathroom?" Yixing asked standing up. Baekhyun got off the bed. He unlocked his door and Yixing followed him out. They went into the bathroom together. Baekhyun faced the wall as Yixing started peeing. Yixing washed his hands and they went back to his bedroom. Baekhyun climbed under the blankets.

"You sleep with the lights on?" Yixing asked turning them off. Baekhyun jumped up.

I'm here. Nothing is going to happen,"'

"Please keep it on," Baekhyun said sitting on his knees. Yixing turned them on and climbed into the bed. Baekhyun quickly cuddled to him. Yixing placed an arm over his face to block out the light. He didn't fall asleep until Baekhyun was fast asleep. In his dream, he was little again. Baekhyun was sitting next to him and they were watching stars. Baekhyun started whispering something but Yixing couldn't hear him. Baekhyun reached up to touch his face but his hand was covered in blood. Yixing sat up and Baekhyun had his hand over his mouth. He placed a finger to his lips. Yixing stared at him as sweat fell down his face. Baekhyun got off the bed and went to the door.

"Mom, It's okay. I'm fine. I don't need tea," Baekhyun said. Yixing wiped his forehead. He was trying to remember his dream. Baekhyun crawled back into bed and cuddled Yixing. They laid back down and this time Yixing fell asleep first. The next morning he was woken up but by small pecks on his cheek. He opened his eyes. Baekhyun was hovering over him. Yixing pulled him down and kissed his lip. Baekhyun started wagging his bottom in the air. Yixing chuckled. Baekhyun sat up and smiled. He grabbed his phone to text Jongin.

"Baekhyun, I think you should move out. There are facilities who can help her," Yixing said rubbing his hair.

"I just want time to think about it," Baekhyun explained. Yixing nodded. Yixing left soon after. He told Jongin everything. He couldn't remember Baekhyun but maybe being with him would bring back memories. Over the next few weeks, Yixing kept in contact with Baekhyun. every night he dreamed of the little boy with blood on his hands. Yixing would wake up in a cold sweat. He didn't know what that dream was and he didn't want to think about it but it was starting to affect him in real life. He could never remember the words Baekhyun whispered before he tried to touch his face.


	12. Lovin You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// This AU will be a psychological thriller so if you're uncomfortable with the genre please stop reading now. Some content will touch on sensitive topics please be advised. Thank you!

Yixing opened his closet door to find Baekhyun in the back. He bent down and motioned Baekhyun to come out. Baekhyun crawled out and followed Yixing to the bed. Yixing sat down and rubbed his head. Baekhyun stood there awkwardly. He started to pull on the baby blue sweater's sleeve. Baekhyun wiped his eyes and Yixing laced their fings. He pulled Baekhyun over to him so that the shorter boy was in between his legs.

"Are you upset with me?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun shook his head. Yixing dropped his hand and reached up. He pushed Baekhyun's chin so that the boy would look at him. Baekhyun was pouting.

"I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go," Yixing explained. Baekhyun nodded his head. Yixing pulled him down so that he could kiss his lips. Baekhyun straddled his lap and his hands lay rested on Yixing's shoulders. Yixing's fingertips danced lazily around Baekhyun's waist. His smooth skin was soft against his fingers. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss. He pulled back and smiled.

"I want to" Baekhyun whispered.

"You want to what, baby?" Yixing asked poking his nose against his cheek.

"To have sex," Baekhyun said shyly before burying his face in Yixing's neck. Yixing chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Yixing asked rubbing his back. Baekhyun nodded.

"Hmm, sit up," Yixing said. Baekhyun followed his demand. He was looking down at the older male. Yixing traced his lips with his thumb. He flipped them over and started kissing Baekhyun breathlessly. Baekhyun's hands held onto his hair as Yixing took him on a hazy make out session. When Yixing finally pulled back, his lips were swollen. Yixing pulled off their clothes easily. He stared down at Baekhyun's body. His hand started to play with his nipple and slowly made their way lower. Baekhyun shivered. Yixing bent down and started to place kisses where his hands had left. His tongue flicked over his nipple. Yixing started sucking on his left nipple. Baekhyun whimpered. Yixing released it.

"You like that, baby?" Yixing asked kissing further down Baekhyun's body. Yixing spread his legs and kissed his thighs. Yixing sucked onto his right thigh leaving a trail of hickies. He swiftly took in Baekhyun's pink cock. Baekhyun arched his back off the bed. Yixing had his cock in the back of his throat. Baekhyun's hands locked on his black locks as his head continued to bob. Baekhyun's legs started to shake. Before long, Baekhyun was cumming down his throat. Yixing swallowed it and sat up. He reached in his tableside dresser. Baekhyun sat up and started rubbing on his body.

"Want me to eat you out?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun's face turned red and he grabbed a pillow to hide his face. Yixing chuckled. He laid the condoms and lube on the bed before pulling Baekhyun's legs so that he was laying back down. He pushed his legs up so that they were on his chest.

"Yixing don't. I'm too shy," Baekhyun muffled into the pillow as Yixing's mouth hovered over his pink untouched hole. Yixing chuckled and Baekhyun wiggled away.

"Okay baby next time then," Yixing said sitting up. He opened the bottle of lube and poured some down Baekhyun's crack. He coated his fingers. Baekhyun closed his eyes and waited. His face was buried in the pillow which only made Yixing laugh. Yixing massaged his small virgin hole before pushing a finger in. Baekhyun held his breath. Yixing removed the pillow.

"Come on baby, let me see that beautiful face," Yixing said kissing along his face. He made his way to his mouth as he slipped his finger in deeper.

"You're so tight. I can't wait to get inside of you," Yixing whispered against his lips.

"More," Baekhyun replied. Yixing slipped another finger in. He spreads Baekhyun's legs further apart and started to pick up the pace. Baekhyun gripped onto Yixing's arm and started rocking down on his fingers. His slender fingers wrapped around his arms tightly as he came again. Yixing continued pumping his fingers in and out of the lubricated hole. Yixing pulled his fingers out. Baekhyun sat up and crawled over to Yixing. He wanted to show Yixing the same type of affection. Yixing's cock was slightly bigger and thicker. Baekhyun wrapped his fingers around it. He started pumping before placing the tip into his mouth. Yixing watched Baekhyun slowly take inches into his mouth. He couldn't fit all of it and proceeded to suck the length that he could. Yixing kept his eyes focused on Baekhyun.

"Less teeth baby, mmmm just like that," Yixing said pushing his head down. Yixing watched Baekhyun in silence until he stopped and looked up.

"Tell me I'm doing good," Baekhyun said rubbed the tip over his lips. Yixing rubbed his face.

"You like when I praise you, baby?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"Then put it back in your mouth and do a good job," Yixing said sternly. Baekhyun took him back in.

"Your mouth feels so good, Bobo. You're going to get so good at this. So fucking good at sucking me and taking me in," Yixing said pushing Baekhyun down. Baekhyun's hole clenched. He started gagging. Yixing pulled his head back.

"Lay down," He commanded. Baekhyun laid back. He watched Yixing started to open the condom but Baekhyun grabbed his wrist.

"Why? I trust you and it's my first time," Baekhyun said softly. Yixing tossed the condom and got in between Baekhyun's legs. Baekhyun closed his eyes as Yixing's tip pressed against his entrance. Yixing kissed his eyelids, cheeks, and his lips softly as he pushed in. Baekhyun sucked in oxygen. His fingers were digging into Yixing's back.

"Relax, Bobo" Yixing whispered. Baekhyun nodded but it wasn't easy. Yixing was big and this was Baekhyun's first time. Yixing kept whispering sweet things into Baekhyun's ear as he plunged deeper into the younger male.

"Ahhh-ahh" Baekhyun cried. Yixing looked down at his distorted face. His eyes were clenched shut but tears pooled at the corners. Yixing kissed them before they could fall down his face.

"Almost baby. Just a little more," Yixing pushing the rest of himself into the male under him. Baekhyun sighed.

"Open your eyes," Yixing said laughing. Baekhyun opened his eyes. He placed his hands on Yixing's ears. He started to play with them as Yixing kissed his wrists. Baekhyun started laughing and crying.

"Do you want to stop?" Yixing asked.

"No, I'm happy. These are happy tears. I've waited for you for so long. She said you wouldn't come back for me but you are here with me now," Baekhyun cried. Yixing kissed his lips.

"I love you, Baekhyunee," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled.

"You remembered? My name? The name you called me?" Baekhyun asked with a big smile. 

"It's just something that felt right to call you," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded.

"Please make love to me," Baekhyun said. Yixing smiled and slowly started to move his hips. The two got lost in their kiss. Baekhyun came completely undone as Yixing started to fuck into him at a quicker pace. The headboard started rocking against the bedroom wall.

"Yixing! Omg! It feels so good."

"I know baby. I'm going to make you feel good all day. This is mine," Yixing said claiming skin on Baekhyun's neck. 

"It's yours, daddy," Baekhyun cried.

"Daddy?"

"I heard it on a porn before. Do you not like it?" Baekhyun said hiding his face.

"I love it, baby," Yixing said turning his head.

"Call me it again," Yixing said kissing his face.

"Daddy," Baekhyun said smiling. Yixing pulled out of him and turned him around. Baekhyun remained on his hands and knees as Yixing slide in behind him. Yixing pushed his body down to the mattress.

"Stay like that baby. Fuck. You feel so damn good. Tight, baby," Yixing said gripping his hips. Baekhyun balled the sheets into his hand. Outside the door, Jongin backed away. Kyungsoo smacked his back and shoved him.

"Why are you listening to them?" He whispered pushing him away.

"I was going to ask if they wanted to do lunch, jeez," Jongin said walking away. He shot Yixing a few texts before leaving. Baekhyun clung onto Yixing as he continued to thrust up. Their bodies were covered in sweat and cum. Yixing dropped his hands from Baekhyun's hips and let Baekhyun ride him at his own pace. Yixing was reaching his climax soon so he pushed Baekhyun down. Baekhyun became a mess as Yixing continued to hit his prostate. Chills ran down Yixing's body as he came into Baekhyun. He continued to pump in and out until he filled Baekhyun completely again. Yixing pulled out and watched his seeds spill out of Baekhyun. Baekhyun was panting. Yixing used a finger to wipe Baekhyun's cum off his stomach. Baekhyun watched Yixing push the cum back into his tender hole. Baekhyun reached out for him. Yixing removed his finger and kissed Baekhyun. A long hot shower later, the two were cuddled on the couch watching tv. Yixing finally texted back his friends and Jongdae. He told them to not to come over. For once, they listened. Until 3 pm, Jongdae arrived. He stood at the door.

"Get away from my door," Yixing said standing in the doorway.

"Is he there?" Jongdae said trying to look over his shoulder. Baekhyun was fast asleep on the couch.

"Jongdae,"

"Give me my sweater," Jongdae said pushing him out of the way. Yixing rolled his eyes. Baekhyun sat up rubbing his eyes. Jongdae stared at him. Yixing shoved him toward his room. Baekhyun went to the kitchen to get some water. His legs and butt were still sore. He grabbed a water bottle and made his way to the living room. Jongdae was back. He glared at Baekhyun. Baekhyun nervously bit his lip.

"You think you can just come int Yixing's life. He doesn't love you, you freak. He pities you," Jongdae said stepping to his face. Yixing grabbed the back of Jongdae's jacket and pulled him. He stepped in front of Baekhyun who hid behind him. Jongdae crossed his arms. Baekhyun held onto Yixing's arm. The front door opened to Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Kris, Jongin's friend. Jongdae rolled his eyes and quickly left. Baekhyun stayed behind Yixing. He finally stepped out once Jongdae was out of sight.

"Baek...Baekhee," Kris said making his way over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing. Yixing shoved Kris back.

"Hey what the fuck is your problem?" Kris said.

"Baekhee, That's my girlfriend," Kris said grabbing Baekhyun. Baekhyun reached out for Yixing. Yixing shoved Kris away. Baekhyun started shaking in Yixing's arm. He took Baekhyun out of the room. Baekhyun got under the blankets and ignored Yixing's questions. Yixing stayed with him until he fell asleep. He left the room and went downstairs to meet Kris and Jongin. Kyungsoo decided to go look after Baekhyun. Jongin handed Yixing Kris' phone. There were Baekhyun and Kris. Baekhyun had long brown hair. 

"Baekhyun is a guy,"

"Yeah, I know. Baekhee is Baekhyun. He dresses like a girl. He went missing a year ago. We lived together for three years and one day he just left. I've been looking for him for a year. We were supposed to get married." Kris said showing more photos. Yixing scratched his neck. He looked at Jongin.

"I told you! I told you there was something off about him! He has a split personality."

"Well, Baekhyun looks pretty scared of you so I suggest you stay away from him," Yixing said handing the phone back.

"Just let me talk to him-"

"He's sleeping. Stay away from him," Yixing said leaving the room. He went back upstairs. Baekhyun was up. Kyungsoo left and Yixing crawled into bed.

"I've never met that man in my life," Baekhyun said cuddling up to Yixing. Yixing rubbed his back. The pictures were Baekhyun. Yixing was concerned. He grabbed his phone and texted Minseok back as Baekhyun started humming Lovin You by Minnie Riperton.


	13. Where Is Byun Baekhyun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today and forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// death, horror elements

Yixing put the bags down on the floor. Baekhee turned around so he could zip up the dress. 

"There you go," Yixing said. Baekhee looked in the mirror

"Have you never seen a girl before?"

"Yes," Yixing said looking away.

"Do I look beautiful like this, Xingja? Or do you like me as Baekhyun more? I think Baekhee is beautiful. She's perfect," Baekhee said walking him into the bench. Yixing fell down hard. Baekhee crawled into his lap.

"It's me, I'm still Baekhyun. This is my better half. You can love both of us right?" She said against his lips.

"I want you to love both of us. Baekhee and Baekhyun are one," She said palming Yixing through his jeans. Yixing's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. Baekhee kissed his lips. Her lips were sweet and soft like Baekhyun's lips. Yixing pulled her closer by her hips. Baekhee giggled against his lips.

"Let's talk Baekhyun-"

"Baekhee is here now. You will talk to Baekhee," She whispered. Yixing nodded his head. She pulled his head back by his hair.

"Say you want Baekhee. Use your words, daddy," She said. Yixing's hands kept hiking up her dress until they were gripping her ass.

"I want Baekhee," Yixing moaned as she continued palming him. There was a knock at the door.

"One person per room," The girl said. Baekhee climbed off and giggled. Yixing grabbed the stuff and went outside. Baekhee came out and handed the clothes to Yixing to pay for it. Baekhee insisted on going back to Yixing's place. She held on tightly to his arm the whole way home. Yixing left her bags in the living room to make a phone call. Baekhee started exploring the house. She made her way into his bedroom. Yixing opened the door and closed it behind him.

"I want to talk to Baekhyun," Yixing said walking to the bed. Baekhee pulled him down on the bed.

"I am Baekhyun," Baekhee said straddling him. Baekhee took off her wig. Yixing stared. He reached up and touched her face.

"I am Baekhyun, Xingja." She said kissing his hand.

"You're-I don't know," Yixing said laying down closing his eyes. He laid there letting Baekhee kiss his face, neck and collarbone. Soon enough, their clothes were discarded and Baekhee was deep throating him. Yixing pulled Baekhee back up.

"Call me Baekhyun. I'm Baekhyun,"

"Baek, let me help you,"

"You are. I love you, daddy," She replied kissing Yixing's lips. Yixing helped Baekhee sit down until his cock was buried in her. Yixing took Baekhee's face in his hands. Baekhee kissed his hand before moving her hips. Yixing held their bodies close together.

"I love you, Xingja, Don't leave me," Baekhee cried. Yixing kissed her lips.

"I promise. You're safe with me baby," Yixing whispered.

"Feel so good in me," Baekhee cried holding onto his shoulders. Yixing kissed her shoulder. Yixing carefully laid her down. He smiled down at her. They made love into the night. And as the days turned into weeks, the two remained together. Yixing was hoping that Baekhyun would resurface but two months later and it was still nothing. Baekhee sat in his lap kissing on his neck as he was writing down work-related stuff. She huffed and finally climbed off. Yixing sat back and rubbed his eyes. Baekhee pulled down his white shirt and gave him a wink before going to the fridge. She placed a water bottle on the table and climbed back onto his lap. She returned to kissing his neck. Yixing decided to text Chanyeol. Baekhee slipped her fingers up Yixing's shirt and started to feel up his body. Yixing choked when she bit down on his neck. Yixing slipped his hand inside of her underwear. He cupped her right cheek and gave it a squeeze. Yixing eyes roamed to his text with Chanyeol. He pulled his hand out.

"Baby get up," Yixing said. Baekhee stood up.

"I'll be back. Just stay here. Is your mom home?" Yixing asked.

"She's always home," Baekhee explained. Yixing grabbed his car keys.

"Xingja, what are you doing?" Baekhee said grabbing him. 

"I need to go to your house. Chanyeol is going there."

"No! Why is he going there!" Baekhee screamed.

"Stay here and be good. I will be back," Yixing said leaving the apartment. Baekhee started pacing in the apartment. She grabbed her phone. Yixing sped all the way to the house. He got out the car to find Chanyeol banging on the door like a mad person. Yixing grabbed him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Yixing shouted.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol shouted pushing Yixing out the way.

"Baekhyun isn't here," Yixing said. The front door opened. Chanyeol stared at Yixing. Yixing froze in place. Chanyeol took the first step inside with Yixing behind him.

"Baekhyun isn't here because he's been with me. He has a personality disorder,"

"This is from him," Chanyeol said showing the phone to Yixing. Yixing read the messages.

"He must have switched back when-"

"Baekhyun is-"

"Did you hear that?" Yixing whispered. From the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow run by.  Chanyeol ran after the shadow. Yixing shook his head. This was such a bad idea. He went to catch up to Chanyeol but a loud thump from upstairs caught his attention. Yixing turned around and started upstairs. every step made a creaky sound. The walls were freezing despite it being a warm night. Yixing made it to the top. He followed the familiar hallway until he was in front of Baekhyun's room. Yixing reached out to touch the knob but he heard a giggle. Yixing turned his head and saw the end of a nightgown disappearing down the hall. He followed it. It led to another hallway and at the end of it was a door. Yixing opened the door and took a step inside. In the middle of the room was a bed. It was the only furniture in the room. Yixing turned to leave but the door shut. He stood there staring at it. He took a step forward and opened the door. It must have been the wind. But that didn't explain the gown he saw. Yixing left the room. He heard a door and took off back to the stairs. He started banging on Baekhyun's door. It was locked.

"Baek!" Yixing shouted banging on the door. 

"You demon!" A woman shouted. Yixing turned around and moved his head just as a woman swung an ax at him. Yixing's eyes grew large. He quickly dodged the next swing and took off to the stairs. He missed a step and went falling down. The lady started screaming but Yixing couldn't understand what she was saying. Yixing stood up to run down the rest of the stairs but the stairs collapsed. Yixing went falling into the basement. He landed on his back. He stared up at the lady two floors above him. Her black hair was mangled, her eyes were dark, and her skin was a sickly pale. She started screaming again and disappeared. Yixing quickly pushed the wood off of him and crawled away. He could hear the door to the basement open. Yixing couldn't stand up he was in too much pain. He quickly crawled under a table. The woman made her way down.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Is that demon down here with you?" She asked. Yixing moved as far to the back as he could. He watched her ankles. Suddenly he heard Chanyeol's deep voice call out for him. 

"Loving you is easy cause you're beautiful. Making love with you is all I want to do. Loving you is more than just a dream come true and everything that I do is out of loving you." She sang her way up the stairs. Yixing crawled out and pulled out his phone and used its light.

"Yixing what the hell happened?" Chanyeol asked standing above the hole."

"His mother. She chased me with an ax. Chanyeol we need to get out of here." Chanyeol looked up. Standing at the foot of the stairs singing was Mrs.Byun. She grinned and swung the ax. Chanyeol jumped down the hole.

"Holy fucking shit!" Chanyeol screamed. The singing stopped. 

"Let's get the Hell out of here," Yixing said walking to the window. The basement door opened. They both froze as she started humming.

"Stay away from my Baekhyun," Her voice came in a whisper. 

"Ma'am we don't have Baekhyun," Yixing explained.

"He is down here. you will not disturb him. Baekhyunee sleeps," She said walking down. Yixing held his hands up. She placed the ax down and walked by him. Chanyeol tapped Yixing and pointed. Yixing turned around to meet his eyes. Yixing used his flashlight on his phone. Mrs.Byun sat in front of a shrine. Baekhyun's pictures were hung around. and sitting on top of the box was a skull. Yixing felt his stomach turn.

"What the hell is going on?" A police officer said shining down the light.

"You brought the aliens to my house! They will take my Baekhyun! Don't let them take him!" The woman started screaming. Officers came downstairs. Chanyeol and Yixing were both handcuffed. They were taking outside with Mrs.Byun singing behind them. Yixing turned to take another glimpse at her.

"Cause loving you has made my life so beautiful and every day of my life is filled with loving you," She sang with a bright smile. Yixing stopped walking.

"Baekhyun is-" Yixing started to sink to his knees.

"Get up!" The officer yelled.

"No! No!" Yixing shouted.

"Where is Baekhyun!" Yixing screamed!

"Where is Baekhyun?" His mother screamed back laughing hysterically. She stopped moving and stared at Yixing. Her eyes turned dark.

"You! You1 You took Baekhyun! You hurt Baekhyun," She screamed. She broke free of the officer and jumped on Yixing. She started to scratch at his face. The officer grabbed her and threw her to the floor.

"My Baekhyunee! You took him from me!" She cried. Yixing was tossed into to car. Chanyeol stared at him. Yixing looked at the house. He got a sharp pain in his head. Suddenly images flashed in his head. Yixing stared at the front bedroom window. There stood the boy with the bloody hand. His eyes boring right into Yixing's eyes. Yixing smacked his head off the window the loud pitch screams he was hearing started hurting. Chanyeol just looked at him horrified. Yixing loss conciseness.

"What the fuck?" The cop said checking his pulse. Chanyeol looked straight ahead. Where is Byun Baekhyun? Chanyeol looked down at his lap. Yixing was slumped to the side. The car started. Chanyeol watched the house disappear behind them. The cops in the front were just as confused as him.


	14. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Blood

Their lips pressed softly against each other as the moon lit up the background. Yixing pulled back smiling. Baekhyun's eyes were still closed. Yixing chuckled.

"Open your eyes silly," Yixing said brushing Baekhyun's black hair back.

"That was my first kiss," Baekhyun said smiling. He threw himself on Yixing. Yixing hugged his body close.

"Let's just run away," Baekhyun said twirling. Yixing sat up watching him dance around.

"Where would you go? If we both just left life behind,"

"I don't know. Anywhere with you is good enough for me," Baekhyun said crawling into Yixing's lap. Baekhyun cupped Yixing's face in his hands. His thumbs poked at his dimples.

"Think of a place," Yixing said smiling.

"Japan. I want to go to Japan," Baekhyun said smiling.

"What's there?"

"Fun," Baekhyun replied. Yixing chuckled and snuggled into the young boy's neck.

"What the Hell are you guys doing?" Jiwon said. Baekhyun climbed off of Yixing. They both stood up.

"Aren't you dating Junmyeon?" He asked Yixing. Yixing nodded.

"We were just talking," Yixing replied.

"It didn't look like talking. Why was that freak in your lap?" Jiwon said getting in Yixing's face.

"He's just clingy." Yixing said. Baekhyun let go of Yixing's jacket tail. Jiwon shoved Baekhyun to the floor.

"Stay away from him, you weirdo," Jiwon said stepping on his hand. Baekhyun nodded his head. They left Baekhyun on the hilltop crying. The next day the boys were out back playing. Sehun stormed over to Jiwon and shoved him.

"Did you hit Baekhyunee?" He shouted. Jiwon rolled his eyes. Baekhyun hid inside. Yixing went to find him. He found him hiding in the closet.

"I'm sorry," Yixing said pulling him out. He gave him a soft hug. They went downstairs. Jiwon and Sehun were arguing. Throughout the next few weeks, Yixing stayed away from Baekhyun. His friends started teasing him about babying Baekhyun.

"Do you like him?" Junmyeon asked. Yixing shook his head.

"Baekhyun is only getting close to you because he likes me," Junmyeon said. Their friends nodded.

"It's true. Baekhyun doesn't even sleep with Sehun anymore. He stays with Junmyeon. So your freak crush is using you," Jiwon said laughing. Baekhyun smiled as Sehun hugged his head. Yixing balled his hand into a fist.

"Go punch that weirdo. He's a sick freak just like his mother."

"He gave me mono,"

"I thought you said it was just a cold," Yixing said.

"No, the doctor said it's mono and Baekhyun kissed me. I told you," Junmyeon said holding Yixing. Yixing pushed him off. He walked over to Baekhyun and Sehun. Baekhyun gave him his signature smile only to receive a hard punch to his face. Sehun stood there in shock watching Yixing beat Baekhyun. Jiwon started laughing. Mrs.Oh ran out and grabbed Yixing off. Baekhyun sat up crying. He reached out for Yixing.

"I'm sorry, Xingja. What did I do?" He cried.

"Honey!" Mrs.Oh screamed. Her husband rushed out to take a crying Baekhyun. Junmyeon started laughing. Sehun left them. Yixing laid in bed tossing and turning. he sat up and grabbed a hoodie. Yixing snuck out of his house. He rode his bike to the train station where he locked his bike and hopped the rail to catch the train. He got off at a stop and made his way to the familiar house.  Yixing climbed up the side of the house and into the open window. Baekhyun sat up. He had a white bandage around his nose. Yixing crawled to the bed.

"I'm-"

"I'm sorry. I let those guys get in my head. They said you gave Junmyeon mono and that you wanted to date him,"

"No. What's mono?" Baekhyun said staring at him. Yixing chuckled. Yixing stayed in bed listening to Baekhyun talk until the 4 am. Then he exited the same way he came. The next day Yixing broke up with Junmyeon. It was a bright sunny day when Yixing broke the news about moving. Baekhyun was hurt but he didn't let it show. Yixing continued to push him on the swing.

"I have to go home today. Will you come to visit tonight?"

"I can't I have to pack and I don't have money for the train. The night watcher said if I hop the rail again I will go to jail." Yixing said stopping the swing. Baekhyun nodded.

"I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you. I love you Baekhyun,"

"You-You love me?" Baekhyun asked smiling. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you so much," Baekhyun said cheerfully. That night, Yixing ended up sneaking out. Baekhyun was waiting outside. He took Yixing to his favorite clearing. They laid down watching the stars while holding hands.

"How will you keep in contact with me?"

"I will write you letters. every day." Yixing said smiling. Baekhyun blushed.

"Handwritten. It's more special that way," He said moving closer.

"Handwritten letters for Baekhyunee," Yixing said pinching his cheek.

"Will you come back for me when you're older?" 

"Yes. Then we can live anywhere you want,"

"I have many places I want to live,"

"Write them in letters and send it to me," Yixing said smiling. Baekhyun nodded.

"U+Me..forever," Yixing said kissing his forehead.

"There's something I need to tell you,"

"Baekhyun! What are you doing!" A woman shouted. Both boys jumped up. Baekhyun was shaking. Standing next to the woman was another boy. His face identical to Baekhyun's. Yixing was stunned. Baekhyun quickly ran over to the woman. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the house. The other boy stood there looking at Yixing. His were soft. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Bo!" The woman yelled. The boy took off running. Yixing went home. The next day it was time to leave. Baekhyun was there. He gave everyone hugs. Baekhyun held him tightly.

"Please come back for us," His voice whispered. Yixing sat up drenched in sweat. Baekhee stared at him.

"Baekhyun is alive. he's alive," Yixing said tossing his blanket. 

"Baekhyun died. I saw him. I pulled him inside with my mom," Baekhee replied.

"No everything that Sehun said was true. I remember being with Baekhyun. I used to hop a town over to see him. Your mom caught us one day. You were there," Yixing said getting out the bed.

"His bones were in the basement," Baekhee said pulling the sheet up.

"I don't think they're Baekhyun's," Yixing said pulling on shorts and t-shirt. Baekhee grabbed his arm.

"Please, just let him go,"

"Baekhee, this can never work. Baekhyun was the one who contacted me. Tell me the truth." Yixing asked. Baekhee sat back.

"Baekhyun was the one who had been seeing you. He was Sehun,"

"And where is he now?"

"I don't know. When he ignored you those two weeks, he left. He -"

"He what?"

"We're not supposed to be out. It's better that you hid," Baekhee said. She sat back and started humming.

"Baekhee,"

"Loving you is easy cause you're beautiful," She started singing. Yixing grabbed her shoulders.

"Baekhee! Knock it off!" Yixing shouted shaking her. Yixing dropped her on the bed and backed away. When she sat up, blood was falling from the gash on her head. Yixing stumbled backward.

"Xingja, that hurt. I forgive you." She said smiling crawling out the bed. Yixing tripped and fell. Arms slithered down his chest. He turned his head to see Baekhyun. his eyes were black and he had the same head injury as Baekhee. Baekhee sat in his lap. Yixing started screaming. He just up as far as he could.

"Yixing! Yixing!" Chanyeol shouted. Yixing looked down at the straps on his wrist.

"What's going on?" Yixing screamed.

"Yixing calm down," Chanyeol said holding him down.

"It's happening again," Minseok said pushing Yixing down. Yixing started wiggling his legs and screaming.

"Let me up! Let go of me! where is Baekhyun! Let me see Baekhyun! Let me see him!" Yixing screamed. Minseok quickly injected him. Yixing felt his body get hot and then cool before sleep came again.

"It's been 4 years," Chanyeol said sitting on the bed. He brushed Yixing's hair back.

"It's pretty sad. Every year around the same time. It gets worse every year," Minseok said looking over the chart. Chanyeol looked down at the fearless bracelet next to Yixing's psychiatric hospital bracelet. 


End file.
